


Truth & Lies

by CatherineWinner



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWinner/pseuds/CatherineWinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lies for her because he’s tired of everyone lying to her. (Keen & Ressler) </p><p>(Post Episode 2.08)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth & Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes are mine. Had this idea and just wanted to get it out!
> 
> Reviews are greatly appreciated!

He lies for her because he’s tired of everyone lying to her.

Tom lied to her, Red lied to her, and with each lie Donald Ressler saw the way it destroyed her. She’s lived lies thanks to one man and she’s living a lie thanks to the other. From a false marriage to a deceitful potential parent, her life is built around lies. 

Ressler is sick of the lying that devastates her, he’s sick of seeing her hurt. 

So he lies for her, because it’s about time someone starts protecting her. 

Red, Ressler knows, is protecting her in his own way; a way that includes so many lies it’s barely worth untangling to understand. A way that still hurts her. 

She looks at him in surprise; she wasn’t expecting him to lie for her.  
He gives her a look and turns away, shame building in him. 

Days later she thanks him, he doesn’t respond. She asks why, he does the only thing he can.

He lies. 

“You protected me when I was using…I owed you.”

She looks at him and he knows she senses the lie; he suddenly refuses to be another person who hurts her. 

A moment passes and he speaks again.

“Keen….You’re my partner, it’s my job to protect you. It’s a job I take seriously.” She smiles at him, and he realizes she knows the truth when she hears it. “I haven’t always done my best, but I’m here for you. No matter what.”

She grasps his hand and he knows she understands. 

He’s honest with her because he’s done lying to himself.


End file.
